


monument

by hurlinkandwit



Series: poetry through time and space [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurlinkandwit/pseuds/hurlinkandwit
Summary: A poem from River's pov to the Doctor (after she is saved to the core in Forest of the Dead).
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song
Series: poetry through time and space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966933
Kudos: 2





	monument

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people. I have decided to try and post daily poems for this series "poetry through time and space." So, if you're up for some (probably mostly angsty) Doctor Who poems, feel free to bookmark/subscribe. Thanks for reading. :)

**monument**

opaquely transparent in space-

stretched skin, hearts of midnight

glass. searching, never finding,

dimensions collapsing at the

snap of your hesitant fingers.

energy buzzing through your

guilt-ridden frame. Doctor,

who? who are you?

to leave your wife in ‘Heaven’

without her love to love?

a garden of blue roses,

thorns pricking skin, spinning

me into memories of you and i

standing at the feet of monuments

ah, i see it now. you’re a monument;

a ghost monument i’ll never see again,

for hourglasses have no reign

over a being who lives forever. never

thinking of the woman who cannot

part from you, even in ‘death’

  
  
  


forgive me, that was unfair

  
  
  


you think i’ve died, but have i?

what is it to be alive? to breathe?

to yearn for what once was?

if i have died, then this is Hell,

for you’re not here with me as well.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I'm slowly making my way through watching season 4 again, so apologies if this isn't quite correct, as I haven't watched the library episodes for a few years now.


End file.
